1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet-type hands free system with a radio communication function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a helmet-type hands free system with a radio communication function which enables operation of a hands free module via an operating switch mounted on a handle of a vehicle and enables radio communication between hands free modules without intervention of a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularization of mobile communication terminals and the development of mobile communication technologies facilitate radio communication throughout the whole country. Such a mobile communication system allows users to perform radio communication anytime, anywhere. However, drivers are not allowed to make phone calls during driving due to traffic regulations for safe driving. Accordingly, drivers need to purchase hands-free devices to make phone calls during driving.
Meanwhile, motorcyclists, bicyclists or in-line skaters should wear safety helmets. For example, a bicyclist wearing a safety helmet has to stop and take the helmet off to use a mobile communication terminal.
The bicyclist may use a hands-free device consisting of an earphone and a microphone which is connected to the mobile communication terminal. However, the bicyclist has to take off the helmet to put the earphone in his/her ear. Furthermore, the earphone cable may cause a disturbance to the bicyclist's motion.
Besides, when a phone call is received, the bicyclist has to push buttons on the mobile communication terminal or the hands-free device to answer the phone, causing a danger to the bicyclist.
To address the above-mentioned problems, Korean Utility Model No. 325,765, registered on Aug. 27, 2003, entitled “Mobile communication terminal incorporating helmet using Bluetooth,” is proposed. However, this invention requires an additional mobile communication terminal using the Bluetooth protocol. Furthermore, motorcyclists, bicyclists or in-line skaters wearing helmets typically wear gloves for protection or thermal insulation, which makes operating buttons difficult.
To address this problem, Korean Utility Model No. 407,382, registered on Jan. 23, 2006, entitled “Hands-free helmet for radio communication with mobile communication terminal,” is proposed.
However, this invention can also cause a danger to a motorcyclist or a bicyclist since he or she has to take his or her hand off a handle and push buttons attached on his or her helmet to make a phone call.
Meanwhile, since motorcyclists or bicyclists riding in a line have difficulty in conversation due to noise or distance, they often place a phone call to each other, incurring high phone charges.